


Magnetic Eclipse

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: The Phoenix Five families [1]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Aurora Borealis, Baby, Cute, Eclaris, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this for class work, I wrote this while watching the Gifted, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, It's one chapter but the whole story is one chapter, Kids, Magnetic Manipulation, Mistress of magnetism, Mutant Powers, Mutant Underground, No Smut, Peter Maximoff and Lorna Dane know they are related, Pregnant, Ship, The Gifted Tv, Wanda is mentioned - Freeform, the gifted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Lorna Dane, otherwise known as Polaris, Falls in love with Marco Diaz, or Eclipse. After Lorna is taken away by sentinal Services, She finds out something shocking. Marco also finds out, and sets out to find her. He will do anything to get her back, but will it work?THIS STORY IS ONE CHAPTER, THE WHOLE STORY IS ON ONE CHAPTERI DO NOT OWN "THE GIFTED"





	Magnetic Eclipse

A Magnetic Eclipse 

Location: Atlanta, Georgia  

Lorna Dane ran as fast as her feet could take her, her short black/green hair flowing in the wind. "Stop! I can help you." Lorna yelled to the boy she was chasing. Earlier, she was told to find Marcos Diaz, a runaway mutant with photon manipulation powers (Light manipulation). Marcos blasted through metal fences and anything else in his path, if a piece of metal was about to hit Lorna, she used her mutation to push it away. Lorna gathered enough strength to make a large metal wall in front of Marcos, one that he couldn't blast through. "Who are you?" Marcos asked, looking at Lorna. "A freak. Same as you." Around her hands, green magic-like lights formed around her hand, giving the dark ally way a soft green glow. Shards of metal swirled around her. "You can trust me, take my hand, I can help." Lorna said. Marcos walked over to her, and took her hand. Suddenly, the Aurora Borealis surrounded them. "What is that?" Marcos asked, looking at the blue/Green lights. "I think it's the Aurora Borealis, People say it's the most beautiful thing In the world." Lorna said. Marcos looked at her once more. 

"Not even close." Lorna looked at him again, his Brown eyes full of Love. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss, Lorna quickly kissed back. The Light show shown brighter around them. 

3 Years later... (Location: Unknown) 

"Marcos!" Lorna yelled. Lorna, Marcos and John (ThunderBird) went to find a runaway mutant with Teleporting powers. The team was almost away when Marcos was shot in his left arm by a Sentinal Services officer - which is a "Mutant arresting" service. - Lorna was furious over her boyfriend's injury. She used her mutation to slam the officer into a wall, the green light from her hand making it easy for other officers to target Lorna. A few more police showed up, one of them shocking her with a stun gun. She fell on the hard, wet ground, while two other officers tied her hands behind her back. The last thing she heard was Marcos screaming her name. 

Next Morning... (Location: Mutant Detention center) 

Lorna woke up in a glass cell, her hands tied with plastic zip ties. As she got up a tall man with a suit walked in. "Miss Dane?" He said. 

"Yes?" She said with anger in her voice. 

"I'm Reed Strucker, I'm an Attorney from Sentinal Services." Reed went on to explain himself, and what Lorna was accused of (Attempted murder of an Officer), while Lorna didn't really listen, but then something caught her attention. "There may be a factor you're not aware of." Reed handed her a clip board with a few medical exams on them. Lorna looked over them then something caught her eye. "No." She whispered.  

"I'm sorry." He said, Then, he walked out. 

"No! No! Nooo!" She yelled. The lights above her broke, allowing sparks to fly around her.  

2 Hours later... (Location: Mutant Underground) 

Marcos found out about Lorna's medical situation, he knew he needed to get her out, fast. He knew someone who could help him, someone who is known for getting people out of jail. Lornas'  half-brother, Peter Maximoff. Marcos called the only person who had contact with him. 

He picked up his phone – which was old and probably from the early 2000s – And called Her. "Is this Wanda Maximoff?" Marcos asked. 

"Marcos? Oh, yeah it's Wanda." She said over the phone. 

"Yeah it's Marcos, I need to ask your brother a favor. I need him to get Lorna out of the Mutant Detention Center, she was captured last night and she needs to get out, can Peter help?"

Marcos asked. "Sure, I can help." Peter said. Marcos heard Wanda shriek as he said that, Probably because Peter has super speed and ran up to her. "Great, I'll text you the location." Marcos hung up and sent him a location. 

Once Peter got to the Mutant Hide-out, Marcos explained to him why he needed to be  careful with Lorna, Peter didn't exactly react well to the shocking news.  "Just keep it a secret ok, Please bring her back safe." Marcos said, handing Peter a slip of paper with a map of the Mutant Detention Center. Peter speeded off with the paper, leaving a trail of other papers and some furniture that Marcos had to pick up.  

Location: Mutant Detention Center 

Lorna sat alone in her Glass cell, thinking about Marcos. A different man walks in this time, holding a plastic gun. "C'mon Miss Dane." He unlocked her door to let her out. As they walked out, the man disappeared, then was quickly replaced with a Man, His hair was Silver and long, he had striking blue/Grey eyes and a silver pleather jacket. "Peter?!" Lorna says right before He grabs her Head and waist, then ran off. Peter stopped right outside the Detention Center, and there was a lot of Guards, with (Of course) plastic Guns. Peter noticed Lorna was about to be sick, so he didn't waste time waiting for the guards to fire, then moving the bullets away. He Grabbed her Head and waist again, then sped off. He ran to the Van that Marcos was in. The

second Lorna was in the van, Marcos came up to her and hugged her. "Marcos! How did you find me?" Lorna said as she hugged her boyfriend.  

"Lets not worry about that." Marcos said in a tone that made Lorna suspicious, but she didn't care. Marcos motioned for Peter to drive, and he already told him to not get him into a car crash by speeding. Peter started driving when Lorna started asking more questions and Marcos giving answers. "Marcos, I need to tell you something, I'm-" Lorna was cut off by Marcos. 

"I know Lorna, I know. Don't worry, we're going to be great parents." Marcos gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you" 

"Love you too." 

8 months later... (Location: Mutant underground Med-bay) 

Lorna sat on her bed, holding her new born son in her arms. He had Brown hair, Like Marcos, and Grey eyes. Not Blue/Grey, just Grey, which meant he was probably a mutant. Marcos looked at his wife (Yes, they got married a little after Lorna got out, The wedding was very small, but beautiful.) and son, Lorna was so happy. "What should we name him?" Lorna asked. Marcos thought for a moment. "How about, Jamie?"

"Jamie Magnus Diaz it is." Lorna looked at him again, his little pink face was all scrunched up, Lorna placed a kiss on his tiny nose. Marcos sat down with them, and Lorna handed him Jamie.

Jamie squirmed once he was in his father's arms, but soon calmed down. For now, life was perfect for the little family. 

3 years later... (Location:Lorna and Marcos' House.) 

Over years, Lorna and Marcos saved up enough to get a small house. They recently had a daughter, Named Erika Aurora Diaz. Jamie found out what his powers are, which is surprising because mutant powers didn't really show till puberty. Turns out, Magnetic manipulation powers run in the family, so Lorna teaches her son with his powers. Little Erika can sometimes move water when she is upset, or even make little wind storms, her powers were likely element manipulation, but it was far too early to really tell. That’s it for Lorna and Marcos' adventures, but for Jamie and Erika, their adventures are far from over.  


End file.
